


Shower Fun

by AkikoFumi



Series: Sinful Saturday Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, First Time Shower Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Sinful Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent: "NSFW prompt: Steve and Tony having shower sex for the first time. Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Sinful Saturday Prompts!

Tony kisses him, hard and insisting. Whatever he’s doing with his tongue, Steve can barely keep up with it. Can barely _react_ other than trying to follow along and not get lost in everything he feels. Tony’s hands seem to be everywhere, caressing his face, smoothing down over his chest, circling his hips, pulling them close.

Steve gasps against the hot mouth when their lower halves touch; they are both hard already and the contact is almost too much. Still, despite the raw, desperate _want_ Steve feels pulsing through him, he pulls away from Tony’s sinful lips, breathing harshly.

“We- We’re _gross_ , Tony. Let me- let me shower first and then- then-”

“Shower, Captain?”, Tony purrs and Steve makes a noise full of desire. There’s something addicting to the way Tony’s voice changes when he’s turned on; the rough tone it takes, each word hitting Steve deep, even though it’s not even dirty talk yet. “Who said you have to shower alone?”

Steve stares at him for a moment, dumbstruck. He’s _not_ the virgin everyone seems to paint him as, thank you very much – but the sex he’s had with Tony up until now was always pretty tame. Even with the reputation Tony has, he’s a considerate lover, making sure to pay attention to what Steve wants and so far, that hasn’t been anything out of the ordinary.

 _Until now_.

Shower sex might not be something people generally call “kinky” but to Steve it’s already an exciting enough thought to make his body feel hotter than before.

Tony sees his reaction and grins. “Someone likes the idea”, he states, nimble fingers moving to unbutton Steve’s uniform, caressing each bit of skin he reveals. “Then let’s get into the shower, _Captain_ , before I’ll jump you right here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steam wafts gently around them and Steve is panting. It’s so warm, with the hot water running but that’s not what makes Steve feel like he’s burning on the inside.

It’s caused by Tony, whose chest is pressed against his back, one arm circling Steve’s waist and keeping him upright, the other caressing his ass before dipping down lower. Steve lets out a breathy sound, half a whine, half a moan when Tony brushes one finger over his hole and he lets his head fall forward against the cold tiles.

“You look gorgeous like this, sweetheart”, Tony whispers to him, breath hot against Steve’s ear and he shudders. “All eager for me, aren’t you? Are you excited?”

He knows Tony’s only asking to tease him and doesn’t really expect an answer. Steve isn’t sure he could _give_ one; he’s too far gone in pleasure already, trying to focus at least on his breathing. It’s a hopeless plan.

Tony knows exactly how to take him apart, knows where to touch, where to caress. So when he bites down into Steve’s shoulder and at the same moment slips one lubed finger into him, Steve can’t hold back the strangled shout that echoes off the walls. (He doesn’t even question _why_ Tony has lube in the shower.)

“ _Beautiful_ ”, Tony praises, words sinking right into Steve’s skin. Hickeys don’t last long but Tony keeps working, sucking and licking and biting and the blond is writhing under his touch, unable to decide if he wants to push back against Tony’s finger or give Tony more freedom to attack his neck.

The decision is made for him. A second finger follows the first and now Steve feels a faint burn; it’s not uncomfortable, nothing he can’t take but he moans at it nonetheless. Tony moves _torturously_ slow, fingers caressing his inner walls, brushing close to his sweet spot but never actually touching.

“Tony-”, Steve tries; he wants more, _needs_ more. He looks over his shoulder, blue eyes begging for Tony to give him what he needs – but all he gets in return is a predatory smile. “Tony, please-”

But his lover kisses him silent, still smiling against his lips when Steve gasps sharply as Tony’s fingers push in a little harder. He’s ready, and they both know it. But Steve _also_ knows that Tony loves to tease him, loves to drive him crazy.

Tony likes to spread Steve out on the bed, to worship his body until Steve s a shivering mess. Likes to finger him until he comes only to fuck him right after, enjoying the way Steve is almost crying from overstimulation but still wanting it so damn much.

A third finger joins the first two and Steve’s thoughts scatter. He moans Tony’s name, pushing back – and chokes when suddenly Tony’s other hand wraps around his cock. It’s too much- he wants to escape but when he moves back, the fingers push deeper into him – if he moves forward, Tony’s hand forms a tight ring for him to thrust into. Steve is trembling, hands and face pressed against the wall.

“ _Please_ , Tony-“, he pleads and doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds.

Tony nips at his ear. “You want it so badly, Steve, don’t you?”, he asks, sweetly, voice rough with want. It sends shivers through Steve and he nods, unable to form actual words. Tony kisses along his neck, teeth worrying over the bright marks that’ll be faded by morning and slowly takes his fingers out. Steve clenches up involuntarily, feeling empty and he lets out a harsh breath.

A hand caresses his back, soothingly and he relaxes, closing his eyes. Steve focuses on breathing evenly and forces himself to relax. He wants it so badly he’s _shaking_ with need and whines, impatiently, pushing back against Tony’s hips, pleased to hear his lover groan. At least Tony is not wasting any more time, takes himself in one hand and presses forward. Steve breathes out, relaxes and they both moan unrestrained when Tony _finally_ pushes in.

It’s an amazing feeling and Steve can’t keep quiet, little whimpers and gasps escaping him while his lover enters him, filling him. Tony feels so hot, as if he’ll burn him from the inside and he’s so thick, Steve aches with it. It’s _perfect_.

He moans, completely shameless, enjoying the feeling and pushing back. Behind him, Tony digs his fingers harder into his hips and groans; a low, throaty sound that sends tingles through Steve.

“ _Move_ ”, he demands breathlessly. It really feels like he’s burning up; his skin is wet from the water that is still running somewhere to his left, the sound soothing. Everything feels… slick, smooth somehow and Steve is lightheaded with pleasure. He hears Tony chuckling, murmuring something about Steve being _“So impatient”_ but the reply he has on the tip of his tongue is forgotten when Tony pulls back.

There’s a pause; a moment Steve has to brace himself before Tony thrusts into him, setting a hard, relentless rhythm right away and he shouts.  Tony hits his prostate dead-on and Steve swears he blacks out for a moment, stars dancing before his eyes. He is completely pressed against the wall by now, feels the slippery tiles so cold against his chest.

This won’t last long; Steve is too riled up, too close for this to be drawn out. The adrenaline from the mission makes him all the more sensitive and he can’t stay quiet, can’t keep in all the whimpers and pleasured gasps that escape him at each hard thrust.

Tony places one hand in between Steve’s shoulder blades, pressing him a little harder against the wall. It’s not enough to _really_ hold him down but it _is_ enough to create the illusion of it. It turns Steve on beyond words and he moans again, louder, more desperately. Tony places another bite to his shoulder, his thrusts gradually growing harder.

“You feel so good”, he whispers into Steve’s ear and the blond whimpers. “So tight around me. You love this, Steve, don’t you? Love to get fucked. And the way you look- Taking my cock so well, like you were made for it~”

Steve can’t reply, not with words; but he _reacts_ , pushing back against Tony and feels a rush of satisfaction when he hears his lover’s choked moan. He does it again, clenches up as well and not a second later he feels Tony press against him, their bodies aligned. “ _Christ_ ”, Tony mutters and the rough, lust-filled edge his voice has sends shivers through Steve.

He makes another noise; a sort of high-pitched whine, needy for more. Tony is right, he likes getting fucked. It’s a chance for him to give up control.

It _really_ doesn’t last long. Steve can feel the orgasm building up, heat pooling in his belly and with each shuddering breath he takes, more pleasured, broken noises fall from his lips. He hears Tony’s ragged breathing against his ear, and then a hand wanders over his chest, teasing his nipples and Steve gasps.

He’s sensitive, too sensitive and Tony _knows_ , has to know, but he doesn’t stop. The hand travels further, caressing Steve’s wet skin lovingly right before long, calloused fingers curl around his cock and Steve is done. He comes with a cry, or maybe he moans Tony’s name, he doesn’t know- It’s overwhelming and he trembles through his release, his entire body going tight, tingles going down his spine.

Tony doesn’t _stop_ though, keeps moving his fingers over Steve’s cock, pumping it until he’s done.  Steve is glad he’s pressed up against the wall because there’s no way his shaky legs can support him right now. He still feels dizzy, sensitive – and he feels Tony still buried inside him, still _hard_ and-

He groans when his lover pulls out and then turns to protest. “Tony, you haven’t-”

Tony kisses him silent, smirking against Steve’s lips. “I will. Later. In our bed”, he promises and something inside of Steve settles at the small word “ _our”_. “But for now, let’s finish our shower. I’ll take you apart later~”

It sounds like a promise and Steve…

Steve is _so_ looking forward to that.


End file.
